In Which Tennis Boys have Children!
by SilverCyanide
Summary: In which the tennis boys are…older…and have…children? Now let’s find out just what has happened in this time. Warning before you even read: This is pure crack.
1. Rikkai Dai

Title: In Which the Tennis Boys have…Children?

Summary: In which the tennis boys are…old…and have…children. Now let's find out just what has happened in this time.

A/N: Okay, this came to me while playing the Sims2 the other day. I got my person a job in the mafia and was like "I wonder what would happen if Akaya (yes, I named her kid Akaya. Got a problem with that?) was to have sharing time at school and the question was "What do your parents do for a living?" So, this came about. If I get people telling me they like I'll do the other schools/characters too.

Warning: Shounan-ai/Yaoi/BL/Whatever-you-call-it. And the future of **Rikkai** in this chapter (which is a warning in itself). Oh, and like…dialog/play form for most of it. Meh…sorry about that, but it worked best like that for me.

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Elementary School and, as the clock struck nine, Mr. Kuwahara's class settled down for their weekly sharing time. Basically, he would give the class a question and they would go around the circle, sharing. And this weeks promt just happened to be… 

Mr. Kuwahara: What do your parents do for a living?

The circle stared at him blankly.

Mr. Kuwahara: Well, since you all seem so willing to share let's start with Kasumi, shall we? So, Kasumi, what do you mother and father do?

Kasumi (Female): Um…well…my first father is the manager of a bake shop downtown and-

Mr. Kuwahara: Your first father?

Kasumi: Yes, I have two.

Mr. Kuwahara: I see, and how about your mother?

Kasumi: Um…I don't have one of those? Anyways, my first father does the bake shop downtown and my other father is a member of the Mafia.

Mr. Kuwahara: 0.0 Moving on…how about your Araki.

Araki (Male): Let's see…well I also have a first father and a second father. Anyways, my first father runs that place downtown that sells those cool one-way glasses and stuff. And my other father…um…I'm not sure. He kinda…wanders around doing…stuff. Top-secret stuff. I think. Anyways it involves being dressed in black and wearing a ski mask.

Mr. Kuwahara: 0.0 Um…that's very interesting Araki. (mutters) So that's who robbed the bank last week…

Saori (Female): Ohohohoohoh!!! Can I go next Mr. Kuwahara?! (doesn't wait for response) Anyways, my father runs…well…it's like…a thingy…with long sword and um…he cuts things with them and teaches people how to cut things with them. And my moth-oh…um…actually he's my…other father…I think…well he helps out at the pre-school across the street. Sometimes he makes me go there, but only when he's busy, because I don't like it there because I'm not little and I don't go to pre-school anymo-

Mr. Kuwahara: That's very nice Saori. Let's see…AH! The twins! Genji and Yoshiko. How about you two?

Genji (Male): Well, first off we have

Yoshiko (Female): Three fathers one of which

Genji: Lives with us all of the time,

Yoshiko: One who lives with us part of the time,

Genji: And one who we never see and our first father

Yoshiko: Doesn't seem to like too much.

Genji: Anyways, our first and second father

Yoshiko: Both work as chemists

Genji: In a random lab somewhere

Yoshiko: Underground. Our first father

Genji: Has REALLY good vision, except you wouldn't know it

Yoshiko: From the way he keeps his eyes closed. Anyways,

Genji: Our second father often buys one-way glasses from the store

Yoshiko: Mentioned earlier by Araki.

Genji: And I believe our other father runs a pet shop.

Mr. Kuwahara: (gets annoyed by twin speak) That's…very nice. And I'm afraid sharing time is over now. Yes…um…we need to go and do…math. That's it…math…

* * *

Wheee...I hope you like it. Even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care if you tell me it's the work piece of writing you've EVER read, just, please review!!! PLEASE! I had to REVIEW MY OWN STORY because I was so desperate...:( 

Anyways, on another note, when you do review include the name of the kid and who you think the parents are (I'll post them at the beginning of the next chapter, which I will be doing no matter if I get reviews or not). Please note that one of the pairings here involves people other than at Rikkai. Oh, and if you didn't notice, the teacher happens to be Jackal. I felt bad for not pairing him with somebody, so I made him the teacher. And yes, he certainly has been away from the old team for a LONG LONG time.


	2. Seigaku

Title: In Which the Tennis Boys have…Children? 

Summary: In which the tennis boys are…old…and have…children. Now let's find out just what has happened in this time.

Disclaimer: (Wow...I'm suprized nobody noticed I forgot this last chapter. XD) Yes, of course I own TeniPuri. That makes sense. Which is why I don't speak Japanese and can't draw for (spoiled) beans and also why I am female. Yes. Of course. However, I do own the kids. And possibly the plot. Possibly.

A/N: First off last chapters parents:

Kasumi: Marui and Akaya

Araki: Yagyuu and Niou

Saori (hehe, I had to look back to find the other kids names, but not hers): Sanada and Yukimura. Imagining Yukimura as a parent is scary in itself. I get this image of like...a freakishly proud parent no matter what the kid does. It's...creepy...

Genji + Yoshiko: Yanagi, Inui, and Kaidoh. I got people asking me why Yanagi and Kaidoh didn't like each other. First off, both wanted Inui to themselves. Anybody seen the episode with the Yanagi and Inui match? At the end Kaidoh's like...smiling or something. And Yanagi's all like trying to get Inui. But Kaidoh has this "He's mine, bitch" face on. Yeah. Anyways, another reason will be stated in the chapter.

As thanks to:

A Dallop A Daisy (Hehe, the twins in this chapter aren't alike. Hope that'll help.)

Panda (Wheee...thankies for reviewing! -hugs-)

darkdemoncat (Hehe, I've grown attached to MaruiAkaya recently. Before I hadn't even considered it, but the more I think, the more I like it. Anyways, glad you enjoyed it!)

Craziwidder (Whee! Thankies for reviewing!)

Akara (Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)

merissala (Kaidoh...totally. Petshopness. -remembers Kaidoh and Karupin-)

TeNniS-Pride (Thankies for revieing too! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter liek the last one.)

ashwings101 (Thanks for the review. I'll try to stay focused, but it's really hard with a crack fic like this. -.-)

For reviewing the first chapter and a VERY VERY VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO

_**Ahotep **_

For reviewing not only the first chapter of this story, but also my YouheiKajimoto fic which so far only I and my friend have reviewed (Yes, I was desperate enough to review my own story.) Thank you SOO much. I think I'll continue the Kajimoto fic, just because you reviewed it. -hugs-

Warning: Shounan-ai/Yaoi/BL/Whatever-you-call-it. And the future of **Seigaku** in this chapter (which is a warning in itself). Oh, and like…dialog/play form for most of it. Meh…sorry about that, but it worked best like that for me.

* * *

12:13 P.M. at Seishun Gakuen Elementary School

The sprinkling rain had just turned into a nasty-looking storm as Mrs. Kawamura motioned for her fourth-grade class to sit down. However, being the rambunctions class they were they barley heard her, and therefore paid her no attention. Until she called her hustband, who, after picking up the phone yelled "OIOIOI!!! YOU KIDS GO NOT!!! WEEKLY SHARING TIME!!! (A/N: Yes, they still have sharing time) OI! PARENTS JOBS!!! NOW!!!" After that, he was put on speaker phone, so as not to scare away as many customers as the day before. So, the class quieted down and sharing time began.

Mrs. Kawamura: …Anou…well…

Beriko (female): Excuse me, but doesn't Mr. Kawamura kill fish? That's cruel. My father owns a pet shop and he sells them as pets, not food. And my other fathers promised him tha-

Chishou (male): Pftt, you have two fathers too? Are they as stupid as mine?

Beriko: Actually, I have three, only really know two, and no, they're great. Anyways, my other father do lab stuffs and they promised to him that they wouldn't test things on animals. But then one of them did anyways, so I don't see him. I don't really see my younger brother and sister either.

Chishou: Pftt. Atleast your not ignored. My tow idiot dads pay not attention to me. And one of them eats EVERYTHING! We never have anything at home. Almost half of the time I come home they're making out. It's gross. And someti-

A loud noise was suddenly heard, and everybody turned around to see Taiji. He had the desk fall on him for the…6th time that day. But he wasn't complaining, his twin, Hirori, wasn't going to tell their fussy mo- dad.

Taiji (male)(older twin): Look at it this way. Your mo- dad doesn't constantly carry Band-Aids with him, because he's worried you'll trip.

Motoka (female): Any parent in their right-mind would carry a full First-Aid kit with them if they had you as a child.

Hirari (female)(younger twin): He only does that her, because dad'll be all over him at home. I swear, he thinks the house is gonna catch fire in the middle of a rain storm.

Taiji: Yeah, but atleast he's not over you as much. (evil glare towards Hirari.)

Hirari: That's only because out other dad lets me do this (does a back flip, making everybody clap except Chishou).

Chishou: Pfft…nothing special about that.

Hirari: Fine then, let's see you try it.

Chishou: (attempts back flip and fails, miserably. Class starts laughing. Chishou growls at the class and they all begin to fight).

"I hate…"

"...can you just…"

"No!"

"Ah!"

"I _though_ I said…"

"OW! MY FACE!!!"

Motoka: QUIET! Or you'll all have wasabi in your lunch today. (smiles).

* * *

Meh...I sorry it's so short. SORRY!!! I'll try to make the next one longer. I find it really hard to write Seigaku though. Not really sure why...

Anyways, please review. You'll be awesome forever and ever. Really. And if you review I have a better chance of reading your fics! (Because I look at everybody who revieweds profile.) When you review (because I KNOW you will) please include who you think has what parents.

Oh, and kinda weird, but I have decided that Mrs. Kawamura is...SAKUNO!!! If you think about it, when Taka-san's not in BURNING mode, they're really quite a bit alike. At least...I think so. Actually, the teacher started out as just Sakuno but I was like "Hm...I feel bad for not putting Taka-san in" so he found himself in there anyways.


End file.
